


Pursuing Revenge

by lady_marvel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agony, Alternate Universe - Merlin (TV) Fusion, Camelot, Chases, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gen, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Other, Poor Arthur, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_marvel/pseuds/lady_marvel
Summary: Merlin tries to save the day when he learns that a friend of his was caught. Gauis is still the best physician who advises Merlin not to do something wrong. Arthur worries about his father who was poisoned by Merlin's friend. On the other hand, Uther is still an evil king but Merlin saves him from death.





	Pursuing Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago. If there is any grammar, spelling or syntactic mistake, please let me know. I'll appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> Enjoy!

A long time ago there was a big castle known as Camelot. Its king, Uther had been ruling for 20 years. He was a just king and he had done his best to protect his subjects from every threat. Most of them were contented but some of them hated him because he had forbidden the use of magic. He thought that it was evil. Uther had one son, Arthur who was the crowned prince of Camelot as well as the successor of the throne. He was more loved because he was believed that when he would become king he would allow the use of magic and bring back all of its former glory. Arthur's servant was Merlin who had saved Arthur a lot of times. Although, Merlin must not show his magic powers because he would be condemned for this with the ultimate punishment.

Almost every day there had been reports that a lot of people were accused of using magic. One of them was a girl who, unfortunately, was falsely accused of. She used to be close with Merlin in the past. On her trial she was down on her knees in front of the king and the royal counsel in the throne room.  
\- Magic. Yes I have magic like my father and his father before him.  
\- Magic is illegal according to the law of this land. And those who practice it, are punished with death. You should have known that.  
\- But sire I have never practiced it myself. Not one enchantment. Not even once.  
\- Lies! Why should I believe you? You are a witch! You have magic!  
\- And does that mean that I'm an evil person?  
\- The law is clear!  
\- But sire you'll condemn me for something I have. It's unfair!  
\- End of discussion! You will be executed tomorrow morning.  
\- Sire please! I just want to live peacefully…  
Her words faded while the guards dragged her to the dungeon.  
\- Gaius the girl is innocent. She has never done anything. I know her. She would never…  
Merlin looked down. He hesitated for a moment because he knew that if he would have spoken out his mind, the king would probably accused him for supporting her, but Gaius wanted to know the truth.  
\- Merlin are you sure?  
\- Yes! I've known her since we were children. She has magic indeed, but she didn't know it until…  
\- Until…?  
\- One day some bandits attacked our village and she saw her mother killed by one of them. So…  
\- So…? Don't stop!  
\- Her mother was the only person she got left and she choked him with her magic in frond of some of the villagers.  
\- Oh! That's rad. Poor girl.  
\- Yes. And after that she begged us not to tell anyone and she also promised that she would never do it again.  
\- Merlin? Did she say that her father had magic and his father before him? Or am I wrong?  
\- Yes… Tss…  
\- Hmm….  
\- Well Gaius, this is another story. Hmm… Her father was a priest of the old religion. After her mother's death he came to see her in order to tell her about magic and their family legacy. Gaius I want to help her. She doesn't deserve it.  
\- Merlin, you know me. I won't tell you what to do. I trust you, but be careful.

When the night came, Merlin sneaked out of his room and went all the way down to the dungeons where the girl was. He used a spell that made the guards to fall asleep. After that he found her awake in her cell.  
\- Lyanna?  
\- Merlin? What are you doing here?  
\- I'm rescuing you.  
\- How did you know? You weren't supposed to be here.  
\- I live here. I'm the royal servant.  
\- What? How did you?  
\- I'll explain. Now follow me.

They got out of the castle through some hidden corridors Merlin knew. After some time they heard the emergency bells which made them to panic. Sounds of swords clattering and of horses neighing were echoing. They run as fast as they could. After a couple of hours they were still wondering in the woods near Camelot until they reassured that all of the knights had left. Then they stopped to rest.  
\- Merlin how are you? I haven't seen you for ages.  
\- Thank you for asking. I am Arthur's servant. What about you? Why did they capture you? What happened?  
\- Well the knights.... They came into my house. They killed my father and they took me.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Don't be. What is done, is done. He was only trying to save me.  
\- But why were they after you?  
\- Someone betrayed us. My father was a known sorcerer but he didn't give any suspicions. I suppose that whoever he was, he told the king about him and he must have some kind of proof.  
\- You should have been aware of that.  
\- He didn't do anything wrong. He cured a few people who were critically ill and therefore doomed to die.  
\- Well Uther can't tell the good from the bad ones.  
\- Now I can see that. But we were only trying to make our outcomes in order to live with decency and not like others. I hate him for what he did.  
\- Now you're safe. I promise.  
\- Yes. And all thanks to you.  
\- You don't have to thank me. All you have to do is to be careful from now on.  
\- Of course I will.  
\- Stay here for now. You'll be safe. I'll come back tomorrow with food.

Next morning Merlin got off to the woods again since he promised her to bring her something to eat.  
\- Where will you go now?  
\- I don't know.  
\- You know that you shouldn't stay here in these lands anymore.  
\- I know. Maybe I'll go back to Ealdor.  
\- Be careful. Ok?  
\- I will. Don't worry. Will I see you again?  
\- Anytime.  
\- Thanks for everything. Bye.  
As she was leaving, she was looking back at him, giving him a smile.

After a couple of weeks a plague hit the kingdom and when she found the right opportunity to make her move, it was so bad that even the king couldn't escape from it. She wanted to kill him in order to avenge her father. It was almost midnight when she came back to get the job done. She was remembering the route Merlin and her had taken when they escaped, thus did she sneaked into Camelot. Then she easily passed the guards and finally she was in front of the king. She used the poison. Death will be certain and in order to be cured, there must be magic. She finished quickly and it was the time for her to leave. Unfortunately she tripped in a hole and she fell down. Her voice alerted some guards nearby who saw her and immediately called for an emergency. She couldn't outrun them and one of them grabbed her by her arm. He pulled her down with force.  
\- You! The king would be very pleased to see you again.  
\- Leave me alone or you'll die.  
\- Shut up!  
He didn't managed to say a word and she knocked him down. She run very fast until she reached the woods again.

After the attack, prince Arthur was with some people of the court at the throne room questioning the guard who encountered her.  
\- It was her sire. The girl who escaped, Lyanna, whose father was a enchanter and was living at the nearby village.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes sire. It was her. I'd seen her many times when she was still at the dungeons. She knocked me down. She is very strong.  
\- Thank you very much. Now rest.  
\- Sire I'm sorry. I've failed you.  
\- No. She is a sorceress. None of us would stand a chance.

Meanwhile at the king's chamber Gaius, the royal physician, and Merlin were trying to find a way to heal the king, but everything they suggested so far was useless.  
\- Merlin, the king has been enchanted.  
\- So, whoever he is, is a sorcerer.  
\- No doubt.  
\- The king, is he in danger?  
\- Of most danger! As I've found so far, he used a poison that increases the illness' potency. It is beyond my powers.  
Arthur came into the room after the interrogation.  
\- Is he ok Gaius?  
His voice was filled with agony.  
\- I'm afraid not sire. He's been enchanted. That means death will be certain.  
\- Are you sure Gaius? You must heal him. Find a way, please. There must be something.  
\- I'll do whatever it takes to save him.  
\- Now both of you must be careful. The guard said that the intruder was that girl who escaped, whose father was a healer and a sorcerer.  
\- Yes, sire.  
Arthur took his leave. He must prepare the knights for the search raid. The two men were alone with the king again.  
\- I don't believe it. She promised me that she wouldn't do anything. She promised me! Why did she do that?  
\- She was blinded with revenge, Merlin.  
\- All that hate? How couldn't I realize it?  
\- It's sad. Indeed.  
\- I must go and find her. I need to see her!  
\- Don't go Merlin! It's a waste of time.  
\- Gaius you know that I've already made my decision.  
\- As you say, but first you have to save Uther.  
Merlin put his hands onto the king's chest. He took his time until he started channeling a spell with his deep voice. It didn't work the first time. He tried again spelling more dynamically. This time didn't work either. Still Merlin didn't want to put it down. He thought that the problem was the spell. It wasn't powerful enough. So he tried again using a more powerful spell and he eventually saved the king.

After that he went into the forest near Camelot where Lyanna must have been. With his magic he was able to find her quickly. When he found her she was inside a tree hole.  
\- Lyanna! Lyanna! Where are you?  
\- What do you want Merlin? Stay away!  
\- Why do you want to kill the king?  
\- How dare you ask me that? I thought that you among all people would understand.  
\- Please, I want you to see some sense. You cannot take a life like that. It is not yours to take.  
\- He killed my father. Well his knights did, under his orders.  
\- Revenge is not a good thing. It can bring many ill things.  
\- I don't care!  
\- I don't believe that you just said that. I see that you don't want to listen.  
\- Yes. And you should not interfere in my business.  
\- I will as long as it involves murder.  
\- He is the murderer!  
\- He may be but that makes you the same as him.  
\- Merlin you should leave or I will knock you out.  
\- I will but I'm warning you that the whole Camelot is looking for you. They won't rest until they have found you.  
\- What are you talking about? I escaped from them.  
\- And also Uther knows that it was you.  
\- Uther!? How?  
\- I have to leave.  
\- Merlin if you have done something, I swear you'll pay for this!

Even some days after the incident the chase hadn't stopped yet. The king wanted her found. The girl had endured a lot of raids but she was very tired. Eventually one day the knights found her traces and some of her stuff. When she noticed them she climbed up a tree and she was waiting there for them to leave.  
\- Sire! Over here!  
A knight saw her things. Arthur came closer to see for himself.  
\- Let me look. Hmm... Her traces stop here, but she is nowhere to be found.  
Suddenly a knight saw her.  
\- Up there!  
She fell down and started to run.  
\- After her!  
She ran for a long way but she was exhausted. Finally she was caught by one of them. Then even more knights came, but she wasn't powerful enough to knock all of them out. She stayed there to await her fate. They dragged her to the throne room where the king and some people of the court were already, even Merlin.  
\- You lied to us the other day.  
\- My father is dead because of you.  
\- Killing me, it wouldn't bring him back. And now what? You're going to die too.  
\- Your decision wouldn't change anyway. You don't have any remorse in your heart.  
\- Take her away!  
\- You are a cruel king!  
\- She is to be executed immediately.

All the forces in Camelot were rushing to finalize the execution scene in the big yard as soon as possible. The king was up at the balcony and people were already there to witness the execution. When everything was ready, two knights came out holding her from her arms.  
\- This sorceress is accused of using magic and attempt of murder me. Your king! Let this be clear. Even the darkest and the most evil actions can be eradicated by Camelot's forces.  
\- You are a tyrant and a murderer. You should know that. And as long as you live and rule, Camelot is doomed.  
\- You are an arrogant person. You deserve this.  
\- You will live in fear, I will guarantee that.  
She started channeling a spell and suddenly all over the place a strange wind started blowing. The girl was up in the air but she wasn't flying, she was standing idle. After that, the execution mechanism took fire and soon enough it stood very high. She started laughing and she vanished between the thin air. Everyone was terrified and some women were crying.

Later Merlin and Gaius were discussing about the last occurrences.  
\- I've never thought that she can be so powerful.  
\- Don't forget that her father was a priest of the old religion.  
\- Yes he must have taught her well it seems.  
\- Merlin we must be thankful that the king is alive.  
\- Yes, indeed.


End file.
